Dragonfable: A tale of two souls
by Eivexst
Summary: I was staring at his grave, no matter how hard I tried, my mind still went to that moment, replaying it again and again, why couldn't I have just moved forward and caught him? Why? A story of two hero's, one who travel's for redemption, and another, who helps due to a past connection.


_**I have recently managed to come up with ideas for fanfics lately, so don't worry every one, you'll get chapters to the stories you like soon.**_

_**For now, I wanted to make a story of one of the games I've been playing for a year now, Dragonfable (All rights and ownership go to Artix entertainment and their staff).**_

_**So let's get this started!**_

**Day 20**.

"Ah, I don't know what to say, just... Keep on helping people, just like you've helped me a thousand times. You are an inspiration... A true hero."

"Tomix..." I spoke softly as I looked at the soulweaver who stood before me, he had cream colored skin, a jaged scar across his nose bridge, cloud white hair that was cut so short it didn't even hang downward from its own weight, he had a very solem expression most of the time and the small stuble of what would be a beard was growing on his chin.

He wore a long brown coat with dark brown pants and a pair of black boots, the normal attire for all Soul weaver's, including my self. "I just want to say..."

"Don't go..." I requested as I looked at him, my hands shaking at my sides even though I felt numb due to what I was scared was coming next.

"I'll miss you." Tomix stated as he began to cry, a gentle and kind smile on his face before he took a couple steps back, falling down off of the platform and down into the massive void core.

I was staring at his grave, no matter how hard I tried, my mind still went to that moment, replaying it again and again, why couldn't I have just moved forward and caught him? Why? "It's strange... Right now memories are flashing by my eyes, flooding my senses, but it's not my life though, it's our adventures together..." I stated with a soft smile as I looked back, all the way to the very first day I had met him... At Edelia, the school of Soul weaving.

**Day 0.**

I was sitting in class, I was only 12 years old, I had brown hair that was styled to part at the front, the back of it cut in a painstacking difficult way to make it stand in a stylish manner, I had a pair of Azure colored eyes and pale skin, I rarely smiled and couldn't see at all through my left eye, I was brought to the school of edelia to learn soul weaving, just as mother had when she was my age.

Currently, we had to try and create a simple piece of cloth with a octogon in the center of it using only soul threads and our soul weavs, special gauntlets that allow us to channel our mana to mainpulate the "fabric" of the soul into a physical form, or even to damage and destroy said soul.

"Come on Lavets, hurry up, your friends have already managed to do it." The teacher stated as he looked down on me, the blue colored threads I was supposed to manipulate having barely moved at all as I sweated heavily in concentration.

"I-I'm trying Sireous." I stated as I soon had to stop, my hands feeling like they were on fire, I had only managed to make small corner's of the cloth, I was a well behaved person, but I couldn't seem to do it, I was at the bottom of the class.

"Oh very well then, you may stop for now, any further attempt may damage your soul." Sireous stated as he gently pat my shoulder as the kids in class began to laugh at my feeble attempt, I felt like crying, crying due to my own inconfidence, and then... He walked in.

A boy with scarlet red hair, yellow eyes, a odd scar on his nose bridge and pale skin, his hair was styled in a way that the bottom pointed to his left and right and the top acting as a tip down along his forehead in a single large bang, he wore a white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Tomix, you're late again, why do you always do this boy?!"

Tomix simply shrugged and sat down in his seat next to a blond haired boy with green eyes with star shaped pupils, the head of the class. They were polar opposites, yet they were best friends, Tomix being a rebbel who was disorderly yet well trained, and the boy being well behaved and a fast learner.

I envy them... A few days later, I heard that tomix had been banished to go out and hunt down these beings called the corrupt elemental's, spirits who embody the deadly sins, he was not to return until he had completed his mission...

I was packing a small bag when I had heard about it, my room mate and Sireous were the only two to come and talk to me. "Hey, don't be sad." I told them as I smiled faintly, a small tear rolling down my cheek due to the empty feeling I had. "I was never cut out for this any way... Bye."

I ran as fast as I could as soon as those words past my lips, I hated when ever I had to say good bye, it always felt so bitter, so rotten... It hurts, my heart hurt because of it, many years passed, I grwe up to be a excellent Hero, saving people, stopping poachers, and becoming part of a legend... And then, Mogloween* rolled around and that's when it all started.

**Day 1.**

I walked into Falconreach* it was Mogloween again this year, and I had just finished talking to the three couldron sisters, the ones who always make the candy for it, they seemed a lot different this time for some reason, but I couldn't place it. "What is it with those girls Terra? They seemed so... so..." I was talking to my pet dragon Terra, he was a small one, with brown skin, black wings and two small horns, he also had a pair of piercing green eyes with slitted pupils.

"Greedy?" I jumped a little and looked behind my self, a man with a long brown coat, a pair of yellow eyes, a jagged scar across his nose bridge, a small goatee on his chin and pale skin stood before me. He wore a traditional soul weavers uniform and had a pair of soul weavs that had pointed spines on the finger tips, I knew this man, or rather, he seemed familar.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked as I stood up, patting the dirt off of my uniform, I was what was known as a Shadow hunter, a person of the Belmont clan that hunts down creatures of the night using magical bullets forged from ones own mana, and a deep black sword that chanels that same mana.

Due to the fact the way to learn these rights needed demonic power, my appearance had changed, I now had green hair that was just a little dark from the normal color, my eyes had turned orange and odd tatoos now embroidered the sides of my eyes, the outfit I wore was a very gothic one.

It had a deep black shirt and pants, along with silver trimed boots with a brown color, a pair of black gloves with a silver strip pattern on the back of them and a large coat with many silver parts on the shoulders, around my waist, on my elbows, and down across the bottom which was near my thighs.

"You see, I've been following a great evil to this town, and the more it spreads its influence, the greater its streangth will become." He told me as he looked me dead in the eye.

"Really? Then... What can I do to help them, the people in town that is."I asked as I tilted my head, left hand lightly holding the gun on my belt out of habit.

"Die." He told me with the most serious expression I've ever seen, a cold wind blowing across the area the moment the word crossed his lips.

I swallowed a little as an awkward laugh came out of me. "That was a good one, but uh... What do I actually have to do?" I asked, his expression didn't change, showing me that dying apparently really was what I had to do.

"We need to enter the spirit plain in order to see them, but don't worry, you can go back to normal at any time, but if you ever go back to normal before our job is done, then we will need to start all over again." He explained and put a hand up as if in prayer, lifting the other up and then slashing it down, a burst of energy coming forth and turning us both slightly see through.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be a ghost..." I muttered to my self as I then saw something out of the ordinary, on one of the cliffs near the guardian tower* there was a being with a gold color around it, from what I could see, it wore a white scarf around its neck, and was floating as though it were a spirit. "Tomix, is that...?"

Tomix glared up at the thing on the cliff and nodded. "Greed."

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I promise to make the next one a lot longer than this one, got to go through all the "days" after all.**

Falconreach: The main town in dragonfable, imagine it as a sort of hub.

Mogloween: The equivalent of Halloween.

The guardian tower: Multiple of these exist through out the world of Lore (basically earth) and each protect one of the 8 elemental orbs.


End file.
